Angels, Bears and Torture
by Please Moo With Me
Summary: When Emmett is attacked by the bear...


_**Disclaimer**_ **_whaddaya mean I cant own twilight? DAMN IT. I dont own Twilight. I Wish I did. But no. sadly no. Oh neither does Sophia. _**

This story was written by me and Sophia and I wrote all in bold and she wrote all the normal writting. 

**Just as I was thinking that I would have to stop for lunch soon I walked into a clearing. The whole space was filtered green. It was beautiful. I was just about to sit down, when I noticed something was amiss, it was eerily calm and too quiet. There were no birds in sight and I couldn't hear anything except for my own breathing and the wind through the trees. I pulled out my rifle, just in case, and I sat down, got out my lunch pack and heard a low growl from just behind me. I leapt up from my seat and in my haste, dropped my gun. The bear lunged at me and attacked.**

I had no time to even reach for my rifle the bear pinned me to the ground, I'm gonna die I thought, Why couldn't I have picked someplace else to eat my lunch? It looked like_ I_ was about to be lunch myself. Oh damn it. The bear growled, right in my face, boy what a smell, it was a wonder I didn't die right then just because of that breath, it was the smell a bear who had eaten many a man before me. I wondered if there was any particular reason for the bear to be so mad at me. It was then I remembered a bear that I had shot just before, it had been a little on the small side, maybe it was one of her cubs, oops. The bear dug her claws into my chest, the pain was terrible, I thought I was gonna die right then, but she wasn't finished with me just yet. She pulled her claws out of my chest and flung me against a nearby tree, roaring angrily. Then she took a swipe at me again, this time much deeper than the first, she had to finish playing with me soon… just had to. Suddenly, the bear released her hold on me, I crumpled into a heap on the ground, wondering what could possibly happen next.

**Then I heard another angry growl, another bear? Perhaps here to finish me off? "Just please," I silently begged, "let it be over soon." Suddenly I heard a bear whimper and then limp off, probably badly wounded, into the forest. I tried to move and felt a sharp stab of pain through my whole body. "I'm dying." Was all I could think. I lost consciousness then. When I opened my eyes I was flying through the forest with great speed. I looked up into the face of what must have been an angel, she was beautiful, the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. She was taking me somewhere and whispering words I knew where meant to calm me and to make me feel better. But how could they make me feel better, when with every movement, I was paralysed with pain and with every word or noise she made, my head felt like it was splitting? Her movements slowed and I realised we were in a big white room, she lay me down on the bed and yelled for someone to come. A young, blonde male entered, "If she is an angel, he must be god." I thought. The angel and god were having a hushed, urgent looking conversation and before it ended, I had let myself fall into a welcome, painless, unconsciousness.**

But I wasn't unconscious for nearly enough time, I was woken by a searing pain in my left big toe, the pain was spreading, now it felt like my whole foot was on fire, but it was burning worse than any fire I'd ever experienced. I had to be dead now, and this was hell, I opened my eyes, I was still in the white room, hell sure looked a lot different from whenever I had pictured it. The pain was spreading up my leg now, looking around the big white room I saw the angel, my angel, she was on the other side of the room, she was staring at me, it looked like she was in horrible pain, worse than I was enduring, It shouldn't be like that, an angel shouldn't be in hell, with me, in pain. I wanted to tell her to go, go back up to heaven, but I just couldn't, my selfish heart wanted her to stay, maybe that was why I was here, in hell, because of my selfish heart. I decided that maybe it would be better if I couldn't see my angel, I closed my eyes, but I couldn't keep them closed for long, I couldn't bear not seeing her. The pain just got worse and worse as it spread through my body, every now and then god would come back in and have a whispered conversation with my angel. "Probably making sure I am being justly punished" I thought.

**It felt like it took forever before the pain stopped, but it did. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest and it was over. I shut my eyes and took my first painless breath in what felt like an eternity. When I opened my eyes, I saw my angel standing next to me.**


End file.
